despicbale christmas
by lexgirl
Summary: just a christmas story, warning, lemon.


**i dont own despicable me.**

* * *

Twas was the night before Christmas and every minion was busy decorating. Gru was in the other room tucking Edith and Agnes into bed. They moaned and groaned when he called bedtime after ten o'clock. They wanted to help with the decorations, but it was now up to the minions finish adorning the tree with lights instead. While Gru was busy, Margo was quietly placing the last of the Christmas gifts under the tree.

"There all done. Thank you all for your help so late. Just make sure the cookies are ready and you can all head off to bed. And please don't eat them, there for _Santa_." She added as she caught one of them trying to sneak a cookie.

With a guilt smile, he placed it back on the plate as the other minions nodded and silently left the living room. Margo sighed and began rubbing her stomach. Thought she was only ten years old, she was going to be a mother. After numerous attempts, she was finally pregnant. She was now about three months along in her pregnancy and recently found out she was going to have a boy, and she couldn't be happier. Gru was happy too. He had even built a baby bed in their room in preparation.

Lost in her thoughts, Margo was a little surprised when she felt arms around her body and gentle lips press against her neck. "Hello love."

Margo giggled and turned around to kiss the owner of the lips. "Hi Gru, so what were you doing in the lab that took all day today?"

"Well, I am working on something err…special, a new weapon actually." Margo smiled as he leaned in to kiss her again.

Gru wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer while his hand slide down and under her skirt. He fingers brushed against her entrance as he started rubbing her through the fabric of her underwear.

As the familiar pleasant feeling rushed through her once again, Margo couldn't stop herself from letting out a moan. "Gru…Edith and…Agnes…could see us…if we don't stop."

Gru pulled his hand away. "Sorry Margo."

"It's ok, another time, just not now. Besides, it's getting late and we should get to bed if we want to wake up before the girls."

A little while later as they climbed into bed, Gru caught sight of the clock which now read just after midnight. He pulled Margo closer as be bent down to kiss her stomach before kissing her. "Merry Christmas little one, and to you too Margo."

"Merry Christmas dad." She replied, hugging him back.

**9:23am Christmas Day**

Edith and Agnes popped up in their beds as if on cue. It was Christmas morning. They ran down the hall to the living room to find the tree fully decorated, surrounded by a large pile of presents.

Sitting on the couch nearby were Dr. Nefario and Grandma Marlena Gru. Marlena was currently asking Dr. Nefario what usually did with his free time. She was aware that her son was dating Margo, but she didn't question it too much. She just seemed happy that she was finally going to have a grandson, or great-grandson depending on how you look at it. Even the minions were in the living room, waiting for Edith and Agnes to arrive so they could exchange gifts too.

Standing front and center with huge smiles due to their reaction were Margo and Gru, who was dressed as Santa Claus. He even had a fake white beard hanging from with straps looped around his ears.

"Merry Christmas girls! Who wants to open the first of the presents?" Gru boomed holding up a present for each of them, resulting in shrieks of excitement from both the girls.

They rushed forward, and as they tore through the paper, the minions started exchanging their own gifts. Some of them got new toys or clothes to wear when not in their lab uniforms.

Margo and Gru took a seat on the couch and watched as the paper flew. Margo was taking a sip of her hot chocolate when Agnes came running up with her first gift. "Mom, look what I got!"

From Margo could see it was a new Unicorn toy. Gru had already informed her that it had small motors and joints allowing it to walk and do tricks on its own. "That's great honey, and what about you Edith. What did you get?"

Edith had up what looked like a small ray gun. With a mischievous smile, she pointed it at one of the minions. The minion spotted her and started to run squeaking protects when Edith zapped him and he froze into a solid block of ice. "Cool, I got a freeze gun of my own!"

As she zapped a few more minions, Margo turned to Gru with a look of mild anger. "Gru!"

"What, the freeze effect is only temporary. In 10 minutes they'll thaw and be as good as new." Margo smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. It was at that point, Gru pulled a small box out from behind his back and handed it to a very surprised Margo. "For you Margo, go on, open it."

Smiling, Margo opened the box and gasped. Inside was a silver chain necklace with blue diamond in the center of the pendent. "Oh dad, it's so beautiful. Thank you."

"You're welcome, my love." Gru replied and lend down to kiss her the lips.

"Mom, we're still here." At the sound of Agnes's voice, they became aware that everyone was watching them. They quickly pulled away and started blushing as everyone laughed.

**Later**

Margo was in the kitchen, eating one of the left over cookie. She had been hungrier than normal for the past month. She told Dr. Nefario about it and he reassured her it was normal because of the baby she was carrying. Her stomach had not gotten bigger yet, but he told her it would not start growing until she was five months or so pregnant. With a sigh she finished her cookie and was about to leave when Gru's mother walked in the kitchen.

"Well hello and Merry Christmas Margo." Marlena walked over and pulled her into a hug.

"Merry Christmas to you too." Margo replayed and they pulled away. As Marlena made her way over to the refrigerator to refill her glass of eggnog, Margo cleared her throat before speaking up again. "Grandma, can I ask you something?"

"You just did. Ha ha, I tease. Of course Margo, anything." Marlena answer with a smile.

Margo started blushing as she prepared to make her request. "Well, the thing is, I want to do something special for Gru tonight."

"Go on." Marlena replied calmly as she took a sip from her glass.

"Well…you know…sex." Margo turned from pink to crimson as she whispered the last word only loud enough for her to hear. "The problem is, I don't know what guys like and I figured you would know because you have more experience with men. So I was wondering if you would help me surprise Gru."

"Well then, you are talking to the right person Margo." Marlena started laughing and placed her now empty glass in the sink. With her hands free, she started circling Margo, forming a plan in her head. "I think I have an idea, but you won't need any of these cloths."

Margo looked down to examine her cloths. She had on her usually white and black shirts, green jacket, and plaid skirt. "What, will I be wearing just my underwear?"

"No my dear, you will not need that either. This is what we're going to do." Marlena leaned in close and started whispering in Margo's ear.

When she finished, Margo had turned bright red again. "Will it surprise him?"

"Oh yes, in fact, by the time we're done with you we'll give my little Felonious a heart attack." Marlena laughed again before taking hold of Margo's hand. "Come, I show you how."

**Later**

It was 7:34 pm and everyone was having a good time. Edith and Agnes were playing with their new toys. The minions were running about all over the place. Most were enjoying their new gifts, while a few others brought food and drinks out from the kitchen. Nearby, Dr. Nefario was dancing with Gru's mother, while Gru danced with Margo to a slow Christmas song. One reason was Marlena and Dr. Nefario needed something slow in order to keep up. The other, Gru had little experience dancing and didn't want to hurt Margo, or the baby.

"So Margo, what were you doing upstairs with my mother?"

Margo hoped her blushed didn't give away the fact she was planning something tonight. However, she quickly thought something up so he wouldn't get suspicious. "Well, I was just showing grandma the pictures of Agnes when she was a baby."

"That makes sense. My mother always did like baby photos." Gru said with a laugh.

**Later**

As it got late, Edith and Agnes started falling sleep on the couch. Gru's mother wished them Merry Christmas and bid her good nights while Dr. Nefario and the minions headed back to the lab. Gru took the girls to their bomb beds and read them the 'One Big Unicorn' story to put them to sleep. When he was done, he gave them goodnight kisses before leaving the room and shutting off the lights.

As he entered his own bedroom, he could not find Margo anywhere. He moved closer to the bed and found a note lying in the center. He picked it up to have a closer look and it read 'Look behind you.' He followed the instructions to find Margo standing in the doorway wearing a sexy Santa costume. As Gru took in the full ensemble, he started from the bottom, where Margo was wearing knee-high black boots with a 2-inch heel. Her skirt was so short it barely reached her fingertips, trimmed with white faux fur and a black belt with silver buckle. Her bikini style triangle top had black crises-cross lace that resembled trees. The space in-between exposed her small growing breast hinting at the cleavage to come. Covering her shoulders was a caplet that matched her skirt. To finish it off, she was wearing a classic Santa hat with a fluffy white ball topping of the cone.

"Margo, what…" Gru started but came up speechless.

"I figured if you were going to dress as Santa, I would have to take my place as Mrs. Claus." Margo giggle as she walked over, releasing the clasp of the caplet and letting it fall to the ground as she did. As she reached Gru, she placed a hand on his chest and lightly pushed him to get him to sit on the bed. "Just sit down and enjoy Gru."

She started by swaying her hips in small circles as she spun around to turn her back to him. With her back to him, Margo slowly bent down to unzip her boots. When she did, Gru could not believe his eye. Margo's short skirt pulled up revealing the fact she wasn't wearing any underwear, giving him a clear view of her small pussy.

"Enjoying the view." Giggling, she wiggled her ass before leaning back enough to rub her pussy against his growing member through his pant.

"Y-y-yes." Gru trembled at her touch. He couldn't believe what was happening. She was only 10 years old, yet she was so hot and sexy. The way she was moving, the way she felt against him, gave him an incredible urge to touch her.

Sweat started building on Gru's forehead as his hand reached out to feel the smooth skin of her ass. To his dismay, Margo gave his hand a small slap. "Uh uh uh, no touching yet Gru."

Margo stopped and turned back around to face him. She slid down to her knee as her hands worked the belt to the Santa suit he was still wearing. Once it was release, Gru lifted himself enough that she was able to work off his pants. He barely had time to register what she was doing before her mouth descended upon him member.

Gru moaned as her warm mouth worked its way up and down while her hand pumped the rest of the shaft that she couldn't fit. As she worked him over, Margo moaned in pleasure. The vibrations this caused was too much for Gru to handle and he soon was at his limit. "Margo…I'm about to cum."

Despite his warning, Margo kept going, even increasing her speed. Finally, his balls tightened, sending a wave on cum into her mouth. As the first splash hit, Margo stopped and pulled up so just the head of his cock was in her mouth. As the next several smaller waves followed, Margo swallowed his seed, every last drop. When he finished, Margo sat up and licked her lips. "You taste good dad."

She leaned in to kiss him, when she pulled away, Gru couldn't help but ask. "Margo, how did you learn to dance like that?"

"Let's just say, someone in our family gave me a little help." She thought he might pick up on who it instantly, but Gru remained confused.

Margo stood and signaled she wanted him to move back so he was completely lying on the bed. She crawled up so she was straddling his waist and began undoing to buttons to his shirt before pushing it back. Once Gru was undress, she went to work on herself. She reached behind her back and pulled the tie that was holding her top together. With it released, she tossed it to the side. Finally, she pulled down the zipper on the side of the skirt so she could throw it to the side too.

With both of them now naked, Margo began rubbing her pussy against his cock to get him hard again. "You know, you don't have to do this Margo."

"But I want to." Margo replied as she lifted herself enough to grab onto his dick through her legs. "And I wanted to thank you for that beautiful necklace."

"But Margo, the necklace was my way of thanking you for this." He placed his hand on her stomach. "Giving me a son."

"Well, we can still have fun." She smiled as she aimed him at her entrance and lowered herself onto him.

He slid in with ease, and she bit her lips as he spread her pussy. Margo raised her hips only to let them fall back down, taking him to the hilt in the process. Each time she repeated this act, she sped up her pace a little more. Soon Margo was moaning in pleasure. As Margo settled into a rhythm, Gru started thrusting himself up to meet her pumping.

This added stimulation helped Margo reach her peek faster. As her vaginal walls clamped down on Gru, he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her down onto himself as he let his seed fly as deep inside her as possible, both of them road out the violent shakes and convulsions of their orgasmic pleasure.

They laid there for 3 minutes as they caught their breath. Gru did not attempt to pull himself out either. His cock remained inside her until it shrank enough to pop out on its own. Once he was out, Margo rolled over so she was now beside him. Laying there, a smile spread ear to ear, Margo sighed deeply in content. "Merry Christmas Gru."

"Merry Christmas Margo." Gru replied before leaning in to kiss her, and then further down to kiss her stomach. "And Merry Christmas to you too little one."

Margo giggled, and once Gru lay down again, she cuddled up to his side, resting her head on his chest as they both drifted off to a deep peaceful sleep.

* * *

**r&R**


End file.
